Westside Gangsters Chronology
This is the chronology of the Westside Gangsters pack. 2007 February: A wild group is First Seen in an encounter with Hunters. March: Five observed encounters. April: unknown events. May: The pack has been observed in roughly nine group encounters. June: unknown events. July: unknown events. August: The wild group are nicknamed *Untamed* and have been in twelve encounters this month. September: Fifteen group encounters this month. October: unknown events. November: One observed encounter. December: 18 observed encounters. 2008 January: unknown events. February: Twelve observed encounters. They are seen with three kits with them. March: Ten observed encounters. April: unknown events. May: Unknown events. June: unknown events. July: unknown events. August: unknown events September: unknown events. October: Eight observed encounters. The dominate male is killed. November: Four observed encounters and five kits are with the pack. December: Seven encounters with thier rivals. One kit is predated or dissapears. 2009 January: Seven encounters observed. The pack's dominate female is killed. February: A new wild male joins the pack. A new female takes over dominance. In an encounter with Hunters, the rival group's long-term dominate male Scorcher is killed. March: unknown events April: unknown events May: uknown events June: Hunters females Julie and Melody are Last Seen with wild males from this group. No further known events from July-February 2010. The wild group dissapears. 2010 January: They are seen again north of Hunters territory. F'''ebruary:' After being absent fro several months, a radio collar is placed on the dominate female, 08WGF001. There are five observed group encounters. '''March': Four observed encounters. Three kits are seen within the group. April: 08WGF001 fives birth to four kits named Vora, Zeaim, Yuz and Kwali. One group encounter. May: 08WGF001 is pregnant. Several males leave to rove and do not return. June: 08WGF001 is definately pregnant again. July: 08WGF001 gives birth to 10WGF010 and 10WGM011. August: A subordinate female gives birth to 10WGM012, 10WGM013 and 10WGM014. September: No events. October: No events. November: 08WGF001 gives birth to five kits. December: A list of names are drawn and all individuals are ID-chipped. 2011 January: Ziriadi (08WGF001) is pregnant. The group is fully habitated and named Westside Gangsters. Males leave to rove. Two encounters with Missfits. February: The dominate male is named Phillton. Three subordinate females are evicted by Ziriadi. They are all Last Seen. March: Ziriadi gives birth to Jauabur and Bika. Ziriadi evicts Thiria. Thiria, however, rejoined the pack later on. April: Ziriadi evicted Vora and Kwali. They are chased off repedidly. May: Ziriadi is pregnant. Vora and Kwali dissapeared and Thiria is evicted by the leading females, Ziriadi and Kiriembriellee as well as Kehoy. June: Ziriadi aborts and all the evicted females return. Zeaim is bitten by a snake and dies. July: Bikub, Nean, Yuz and Soby leave to rove. Bikub and Nean later return to the pack but leave again to rove in the afternoon. Westside Gangsters and Hunters violently fight and Westside Gangsters are defeated and chased away. August: Ziriadi is pregnant. Yuz is Last Seen. In a group encounter with Hunters, Thiria kills one of their kits named Francheska. Snaggle-Tooth and Bones roved at the group and mate with Kiriembriellee, Thiria and Kehoy. September: Ziriadi is predated and Kiriembriellee, the oldest female, becomes the new dominant. She evicts Thiria, her littermate sister. Thiria later returns and submits to her dominant sister. Kiriembriellee is pregnant. October: Kiriembriellee aborts her litter. Thiria is pregnant. November: Thiria gives birth but the Missfits kill the litter. Kiriembriellee is pregnant again. December: Kiriembriellee gives birth to Quaiu, Tairav, Lovegarie and Awen. Two encounters with Hunters. In the second encounter, Westside Gangsters attempt to raid Hunters burrow and kill their long-term matriarch Keeper. 2012 January: Phillton, the dominate male, leaves to rove but later returns. Wadder, Nean, Soby, Bikub and Ryov disperse. Ryov, Bikub and Zietn are seen with IsisB females. February: Ryov, Zietn, Soby and Bikub return to the pack. Wadder and Nean remain with the IsisB females. Thiria aborts her litter. Phillton returns to the pack and assumes back male dominance. Ryov, Zietn, Soby and Bikub leave to rove and join two evicted Hunters females and begin the Outlaws. Zeaim, Yuz and Gapers join Missfits and Deathnotes males and they form an coalition and take over Hunters. March: Phillton roves twice. Kiriembriellee gives birth to Chaves and Al Pacino. Two encounters with Missfits and Sports. April: A group split but the Westside Gangsters reunite a week later. Kiriembrillee takes back dominance in the group. May: 23 members. Vora and Kwali are pregnant. Emuirs is attacked by a predator and looses and eye. June: Kehoy and Kwali give birth to a mixed litter of three kits named Just Plain Z, Troublesome Tyrant, and Rico. July: Phillton, Zeaim and Jauabur leave to rove but return towards the end of the month. August: No events. September: Westside Gangsters attack Hunters den and kill thier kits and claim more of thier rivals' land. Kiriembriellee may be pregnant. Category:SVCTR Pack Chronologies